Chaiva
|family = Artachoc (father) Ocra (mother) Cuber (teammate) Yuki (partial clone/daughter) |voice actor = }} Chaiva (チャイヴァ) is an Elite Class Saiyan who is the daughter of the Saiyan Ocra. She is a main character of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Personality Chaiva is brash and arrogant, holding her own abilities in very high esteem and belittling those she deems inferior to herself. Chaiva will only respect those who have "earned" it; the most evident example of this is her relationship with Cuber, in which she looks down upon him at first due to being weaker than she is, but once he is able to succeed in what she cannot (killing Tenrin), her perception of him changes drastically. Ever since this accomplishment, Chaiva values Cuber as a very close friend and cares for him deeply, even if she may refuse to admit it. From early childhood through the , Chaiva possesses a very strong parent-child relationship with her mother Ocra. When Ayato reveals to Chaiva that he had killed Ocra, Chaiva immediately seeks to avenge her mother. Biography ''The Great War'' During a montage section in the seventh chapter of this story, Ocra is seen giving birth to a baby girl while her mate Artachoc looks on. This girl is Chaiva. When Layeeck is trying to convince Cyleria to accept King Vegeta as her king in the tenth chapter, he shows her Ocra playing with her daughter Chaiva. The two of them provide the argument for Layeeck that King Vegeta is fighting for the future of the Saiyans by trying to wipe out the . Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Ocra is seen eating meat off the bone with her young daughter, Chaiva. Near the end of this chapter, Ocra is once again seen spending some quality time with Chaiva. ''The Mrovian Series'' Genocide Escape saga Several months before the , Chaiva, Cuber, and several other Saiyan children are assigned to destroy the capital of another alien civilization in order to force the aliens to surrender to . Chaiva, Cuber, and the other Saiyan children are able to defeat the opposing forces with ease until they approach the capital, which is guarded by several giant warships with very powerful coilguns. Only Chaiva and Cuber are able to narrowly dodge the warships' assault until Cuber accidentally flies into Chaiva's Aurora Bomb, incapacitating him. In her moment of disbelief, the last warship strikes Chaiva with its main gun, knocking her out as well. This prompts Ocra to finish the mission for the Saiyan children. After the mission, Ocra scolds Cuber and Chaiva for their failure due to the lack of teamwork, and then begins training them to fight together using a pair of as opponents. Once again, due to their lack of teamwork, both Chaiva and Cuber fail to defeat the Saibamen. A few weeks later, Cuber, Chaiva, Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern are assigned to assassinate and bring back the head of the Space-badger crime lord Tenrin. Priyep and his gang fly off to find Tenrin while Chaiva and Cuber stay together. After Chaiva and Cuber arrive at a quiet city, about a dozen of Tenrin's men attack them. While the saiyans hold their own for a time and are able to kill or knock out a few of their adversaries due to being stronger, the Space-badgers overwhelm and incapacitate the children, leaving Cuber for dead and capturing Chaiva in order to enslave her to Tenrin. Tenrin tortures Chaiva in order to break her spirit, but when Chaiva proves to be too strong, Tenrin only harms her more out of his own frustration. Cuber eventually arrives at Tenrin's hideout, killing each of the crime lord's guards until he finds Tenrin himself and the brutally-beaten Chaiva. Cuber and Tenrin fight with Tenrin gaining upper hand after several seconds. Once he powers up fully, however, Cuber reverses the fight in his own favor and then ends it with a Save the head; dispose of the rest attack, leaving only Tenrin's severed head. After completing the mission, Cuber unshackles Chaiva and brings both her and Tenrin's head back to the saiyans' . Cuber puts Chaiva in her pod and sends her back to Planet Vegeta, but before he can get into his own pod, Priyep and his gang stop him and demand Cuber hand Tenrin's head over. When Cuber refuses, Priyep beats Cuber to near-death, takes Tenrin's head, and returns to Planet Vegeta. After she recovers, Chaiva returns to Planet Frieza 184 and retrieves Cuber. Once Cuber is recovered, he and Chaiva have a sparring match that ends in Chaiva's victory. Chaiva then invites Cuber for the two of them to go on missions that have been assigned to other soldiers of Frieza's army. Cuber agrees and the two of them depart for the planet Vestige the next day. When Cuber and Chaiva arrive, the Venators are engaged in a planetary civil war. They find the highest power levels and kill Renis, Shworameh, Yiriskurm, Nyayi, and Yiburu, leaving the planet. In orbit, Chaiva fires an Aurora Bomb that incinerates Vestige's entire surface. Chaiva and Cuber continue to claim planets for Frieza's empire before the emperor's assigned soldiers arrive at their respective targets. The pair is eventually and once again assigned alongside Priyep and his gang on another mission, this time, to quell a rebellion on Planet Frieza 114. Only moments after Chaiva and Cuber end the insurrection, Ocra calls the two to leave the 114 to a specified faraway planet and to turn off their scouters, informing them that Frieza has turned on the Saiyans and that they must find Cuber's younger brother, Kailon, who was born with an abnormally high power level, even for a Saiyan. Obeying Ocra's orders, Chaiva contacts the other three Saiyans on the planet, and all of the Saiyan children escape. When the Saiyans arrive on the destination planet, they discover that Cuber forgot to turn off his scouter. Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern immediately turn on Chaiva and Cuber. The ensuing fight results in the destruction of the Saiyans' attack balls and Chaiva and Cuber split off from the others. Once they are a safe distance away from the other Saiyans, Chaiva and Cuber are approached by none other than Kailon, who found them using his scouter. Upon meeting Cuber, Kailon mistakes his older brother for Dogom himself, due to the older Saiyan child's resemblance to their father. Chaiva encourages the two to spar in order to gauge Kailon's strength. The toddler proves to be fairly strong for his age, but is still weaker than the older Saiyan children. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Clen is the first to go after Chaiva, Cuber, and Kailon, who are hiding in a forest, intending to ambush their enemies and catch them off-guard. Clen, however, is aware of the Saiyans' location via his scouter and evades their energy wave volleys. Before Clen can do anything else, Ayato fires an energy wave volley of his own from above, scattering those below. Chaiva and Cuber remain together and face Ayato, who proves to be stronger than the Saiyans individually, but struggles to fight both at once. Ayato is able to incapacitate Cuber to isolate Chaiva for himself, and then taunts Chaiva with the news that he was the one who murdered Ocra. Despite Chaiva's anger, Ayato is still able to gain the upper hand. Just as the enemy is about to finish Chaiva off with a Full Power Energy Wave Volley, Cuber detonates Ayato's own attack in front of his face with a Stun Bolt, weakening the alien tremendously. With the support of Cuber, Chaiva is then able to overpower Ayato and shatter his skull with an Unyielding Haymaker. Moments after Ayato's death, Kailon, chased by Clen, returns to Chaiva and Cuber. The children flee into the nearest set of trees that have not been burned down, with Clen taking his time pursuing them. With little choice, Chaiva cuts off Kailon's tail and creates a , transforming herself and Cuber into . However, Clen hides among the trees and successfully removes the Great Apes' tails without sustaining any damage himself. Before Clen can finish off the Saiyan children, Kailon unleashes his full power and shatters the raptor's skull with a Saiyan Bolide attack. Chaiva and Cuber, who carries the sleeping Kailon, then make their way to the space pods of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers, but are stopped in their tracks within several minutes by none other than Priyep and Sheliv. Chaiva fights Priyep, while Cuber fights Sheliv. Exhausted, Chaiva struggles to keep up with Priyep, who is able to temporarily incapacitate her. Shortly after Priyep turns his attention to Cuber, however, Chaiva forces him to fight her again. Priyep continues to overpower Chaiva until Cuber joins in, and together, the two eventually weaken Priyep enough to defeat him with the Flawless Synergy team attack that sends him into space. Priyep, however, returns and attacks Chaiva and Cuber with his Final Defiant Cannon, prompting them to respond with a Fusion Cyclone and Great Ape's Roar respectively. The combined power of Cuber's and Chaiva's energy beams overpower Priyep's and vaporize the opposing Saiyan. The three Saiyans continue their way to the Attack Balls, but are stopped by Buto. Before Buto can kill them, however, Dogom arrives to fight Buto and orders the Saiyan children to find his space pod and wait for him. After Dogom kills Buto, he meets up with the Saiyan children, and then the four Saiyans leave the planet to another. On the new temporary planet, Dogom spars with Kailon to gauge his power and is impressed. However, Chukberry, who had been pursuing Dogom for many months, arrives. Knowing that they had no hope of defeating Chukberry, Dogom orders the children to escape the planet and telekinetically throws them to their space pods. Dogom does his best to hold off Chukberry, who manages to destroy the children's space pods as they try to escape. On his dying breath, Dogom uses his Kyukyoku no Kamu Sho self-sacrificing technique on Chukberry, but does not do enough damage to cause any substantial injuries. The alien finds the Saiyan children, who survived being shot down, and to entertain himself, he decides to give the Saiyans two chances to try to kill him. He effortlessly survives the trio's most powerful energy wave attacks, but Cuber is then able to kill Chukberry by burning a hole through his eye. With Cuber and Chaiva taking Dogom's space pod and Chaiva taking Chukberry's, the Saiyan children leave the planet in order to continue their survival. Nitro saga Five and a half months after Dogom's death, Chaiva, Cuber, and Kailon continue to journey from planet to planet, training to become stronger in hopes that one day they will be able to avenge their species. Chaiva continues to stay ahead of Cuber and has not lost a single sparring match against him. The Saiyans land on Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered the territory of Nitro, 's younger brother, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. In a desperate attempt to hide any traces of their presence, the Saiyans wipe out all of the Planet Trade Organization soldiers on the planet, but Nitro, along with some of his strongest warriors, arrive before the Saiyans can escape. Nitro offers to have the Saiyans join him and resorts to ordering Nukket to brutally beat Cuber in order to convince them to take his preposition. This, however, angers Kailon, who transforms into his Proto-Super Saiyan state for the first time. With his newfound power, Kailon proceeds to slaughter Nitro's warriors, while Chaiva flies Cuber to his space pod, promising to get Kailon after the toddler kills their enemies and reunite at the destination planet. When Chaiva returns to the battlefield, she witnesses Nitro throwing a at Kailon, who is unable to repel the attack. Realizing that neither the young Saiyan nor the planet will survive, Chaiva makes her way back to her space pod, silently apologizing to Cuber that he will not get to see his brother again. Chaiva's space pod is not seen following Cuber's, leaving her whereabouts up to this point unknown. In truth, Planet Nitro 297's destruction blasted Chaiva's space pod off-course, causing her to land on a planet occupied by Galatrix Arena slavers. She is discovered by Tanghor, Baquilia, and Salman Behr, who overwhelm Chaiva, restrain her with a power-regulating collar, and then bring her Tuhak Ecli to be sold. The Faereth Sowrspot buys Chaiva from Tanghor, and then to determine Chaiva's placement Galatrix Arena, she pits the Saiyans against her other gladiators, starting with Tarofky. Chaiva defeats Tarofky and eight other of Sowrspot's gladiators until she herself loses to Jelsun. Sowrspot enters Chaiva in the League Two championships, of which her first opponent, owned by another master, is Hwaninbum. Chaiva wins her first gladiator fight, and then proceeds to defeat the majority of her foes over the next six years. After defeating Pukcoläsic, Chaiva, now an adult, is ready to enter the Premier League of gladiators, where each fight is to the death. In preparation, Chaiva spends several weeks training with Hikain, Sowrspot's strongest gladiator and the previous Premier League champion. Sowrspot inevitably enters both Hikain and Chaiva in the tournament, and both tear through their respective brackets and meet in the finals. Chaiva defeats Hikain, who accepts his death, and finishes him off with a painless point-blank energy wave. Impressed with the new Champion of the Galatrix Arena, Nitro, who watched the fight, offers to buy Chaiva off Sowrspot, who charges Nitro far above what he is willing to pay. Having no patience to negotiate, the space emperor promptly kills Sowrspot and "frees" Chaiva before hiring her to work for him as a soldier in his military. Nitro partners Chaiva with Kaesh under the supervision of his general Fassfu, and the three are frequently sent to deal with space pirates at the empire's border. During their missions, Kaesh makes it clear to Chaiva that she despises the Saiyan woman; the female Arce-Albumian is jealous of Chaiva in that Fassfu favors the Saiyan over her. In between missions, Chaiva returns to her doctor, Nroop, who collects blood samples from her, although only until the year 749 Age, in addition to tending to her injuries. A few years after 749 Age, after one of Chaiva's missions, Nroop makes advances on her, although she does not stop him. As they have sex, Chaiva confesses to Nroop in regards to her annoyance towards Kaesh. The conversation leads into Nroop revealing to Chaiva the existence of some of Nitro's other relatives she did not know about, such as Arcterial and Icer, Nitro's uncles and 's brothers, which is information she will continue to hold onto. In the month of March of 766 Age, Nitro initiates his war against the Mrovians in order to lay claim to their worlds and technologies by first invading Kuludug, the only Mrovian planet that the Planet Trade Organization knows the location of. When his own forces prove to be ineffective, Nitro personally attacks the Mrovians' defenses and has his camera drones broadcast his dominance over the Mrovians to Planet Nitro 001. Fassfu invites Chaiva and Kaesh to watch Nitro, who faces off against the adult Cuber. While Nitro defeats Cuber, the Mrovians rescue him before Nitro can finish him off. Now aware of her old friend's whereabouts and intending to prevent future encounters between him and Nitro, Chaiva decides to go to Nitro's quarters and wait for the emperor's return in order to assassinate him. It is in Nitro's quarters where Chaiva meets Yuki, who was created by Nroop using her and Nitro's DNA. Yuki acknowledges Chaiva as her mother and also informs the Saiyan that she will ensure that Nitro will not harm her. Emotionally conflicted, Chaiva decides against her original assassination plan. About six months later, Nitro sends Fassfu, Kaesh, and Chaiva to the Mrovian planet Typhon, while he himself leads the majority of his forces against Mrov itself. Within a few hours of the invasion, the adult Cuber arrives to reinforce his Mrovian allies. Chaiva, a Saiyan through and through, immediately engages Cuber in a fight. Cuber however, intent on saving the Mrovians, telepathically informs Chaiva that they can continue their fight later, but he is here to kill Fassfu. Chaiva responds by telling Cuber that she can kill Fassfu, while she needs him to kill Kaesh, Fassfu's subordinate; Nitro has invaded Mrov, and the forces sent to Typhon were a diversion. Cuber trusts Chaiva and the two fly to the surface to face the two Arce-Albumians, who stationed themselves on the surface. When Chaiva makes her intentions clear to her former allies, Fassfu attacks her out of anger of betrayal. Kaesh attempts to help her commander, but Cuber stops her and kills her swiftly with a Shine-Drill Combo into an Instant Shine-Drill. As per his agreement with Chaiva, Cuber leaves for Mrov and tells the Mrovians of the plan and asks them to trust Chaiva. After an intense fight, Chaiva defeats Fassfu with a rear naked choke and then finishes him off by decapitating him with a Rising Volcano Kick. After killing Fassfu, Chaiva travels to Mrov and attacks the now-true-form Nitro, who had just defeated Cuber. The two Saiyans try to attack Nitro with energy wave volleys, but the Arcosian stops all of their attacks with a that also blasts them into the ground. Nitro decides to target Chaiva first, and impales her just under the sternum with his tail. This seemingly-fatal attack awakens Cuber's transformation, and showing no mercy, the new Super Saiyan swiftly kills Nitro with his Off the Stratosphere attack. Meanwhile, Mrovian probes recover the dying Chaiva, and the Mrovians begin their medical treatment process. defeats Chaiva for the first time.]]Chaiva fully recovers in a few days, allowing the Saiyans to have their formal reunion. Cuber then asks the Mrovians to build a structure to serve as a battlefield for his fight with Chaiva. The High Council agrees to Cuber's request, constructing an immense tower that reaches to the bottom of Glaysia's ocean, with its roof being the site of battle. Cuber and Chaiva have their fight, after years of not sparring. Cuber, being stronger, inevitably claims his first victory over Chaiva, defeating her with a Stylish Drill. ''Return of an Ancient Enemy'' ''Cold Vengeace'' ''Heart of the Dragon'' Powers and abilities |-|Techniques= Offensive Energy *'Aurora Bomb' – A powerful green-and-pink energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as , but maintains its spherical shape when thrown **'Aurora Bomb Drop' – Chaiva charges up an Aurora Bomb in her palms, but then drops it as she activates an **'Aurora Bomb Volley' – Smaller Aurora Bombs thrown in quick succession from alternating palms **'Aurora Missile' – An Aurora Bomb that Chaiva remotely steers to follow the target **'Super Aurora Bomb' – A larger, stronger version of Aurora Bomb that is charged in both hands above the head * – A barrage of powerful energy bolts, fired from alternating palms – Chaiva's continuous energy bullets are blue-white in color. *' ' – A blue-white explosion released in all directions from the body *'Gladiatrix's Mercy' – A powerful point-blank blue-white energy wave fired from the right palm *'Great Ape's Roar' – A very powerful blue-white mouth energy wave *'Ionizing Grip' – After back-flip kicking her opponent, Chaiva appears in front of him/her/it with her hands on his/her/its face before unleashing a large blue-white energy wave that engulfs the opponent's entire body. * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Chaiva's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color Physical *'Disarm' – As her opponent charges at her, Chaiva jumps back and throws an aerial right overhand aimed at the opponent's arm, severing it. *'Ending Knee' – A very powerful flying left knee surrounded by plasma arcs **'Flawless Synergy' – In one swift sequence, Cuber grabs the enemy by the collar, Chaiva left roundhouse kicks the enemy in the back, the enemy breaks Cuber's grip only to have Chaiva push his face into the ground, Cuber flashkicks the enemy over Chaiva's head, Chaiva catches the enemy by the ankle and back-kicks him to Cuber, Cuber hits the enemy with an Explosive Shine followed by another flashkick that sends the enemy further past Chaiva, and then Chaiva sends the enemy into outer space with an Ending Knee. *'Fluttering Vortex' – While spinning clockwise in the air, Chaiva rapidly alternates between right reverse roundhouse kicks and left roundhouse kicks *'Lightning Palm' – A left palm strike with plasma arcs surrounding Chaiva's hand *'Lightning Stomp' – A double foot stomp with plasma arcs surrounding Chaiva's legs *'Mamba Strike' – A right knee followed by a double axe handle *'Rising Volcano Kick' – A very powerful left high side kick with an orange-white energy wave released from the foot *'Saiyan Bolide' – Chaiva flies into her opponent headfirst, with her ki surrounding her entire body. *'Volcano Slam' – Chaiva first lifts her right foot above her head as she charges up her ki around her body. She then brings her foot downwards into the ground, creating a massive explosion that can be seen from orbit. **'Imminent Evisceration' – First, Chaiva roundhouse kicks the opponent away and then charges up a Volcano Slam. As the opponent is flying, Cuber jumps to the other side of him/her/it and punches the opponent with an Unyielding Haymaker back to Chaiva, who subsequently brings her leg down through the enemy's torso. *'Sliding Aurora Mortar' – Chaiva strikes the enemy with a right overhead hammerfist and follows up with a left-handed Aurora Bomb, launched vertically either directly at the enemy's face or thrown upwards only to have it land on the enemy from above *'Spear Tackle' – Chaiva leaps forward with her hands in front of her, body parallel to the ground, and hits the enemy with her fingertips *'Unyielding Haymaker' – An incredibly powerful straight with the right fist, whilst the entire arm glows orange-white Support *' ' – A shell made of blue ki that surrounds and protects the user *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – The ability to suppress one's own ki *' ' – An artificial full moon that allows Chaiva and nearby Saiyans to become s }} |-|Forms and Transformations= * – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Chaiva's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Chaiva can achieve this form ** * * * }} |-|Passive Abilities= *'Durability' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Speed' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *'Strength' – Far beyond the capabilities of most living organisms *' ' – The ability to achieve massive boosts in strength, durability, speed, and reaction times after recovering from being beaten to near-death }} |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel – no longer in use as of September 3, 766 Age *' ' – Armor worn by personnel – no longer in use as of September 3, 766 Age *' ' – A communicator used to read s – no longer in use as of September 3, 766 Age Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:CWHMLC